Why Don't You See
by DarkNight18
Summary: Missy writes a letter to her one true love...


**A.N.: Been wanting to do a fic for these two for a while.**

**Missy/Farkle.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Girl Meets World. It belongs to Disney and Michael Jacobs.**

_**Why Don't You See...**_

_Dear Farkle,_

_You know, Marissa asked me once about what I think of you._

_It was another one of those days in Mr. Matthews history class. You'd just finished one of your regular 'Farkle Time' escapades, and she tapped me on the shoulder, and laughed about how you were such a freak._

_I laughed along, pretending to agree, which I did, but, in a good way._

_She asked me what I thought of you, and I told her,_

_"He's the smartest man I've ever met, but the dumbest boy I've ever known."_

_That's right Farkle._

_I called you dumb._

_You see, despite your vast intelligence, and your beautiful mind, you are still so stupid, so blind to the truth that stands right in front of you. _

_You love two girls who could never love you back. At least not the same way that you love them._

_The first one, Riley, has already given her heart to another. Or, perhaps not given. Every time I see the two together, I feels as though since the moment they were born, or perhaps even the beginning of time, their hearts have belonged to one another. _

_The other one, Maya, she goes out of her way constantly, every day, just to insult you. To hurt you. To break your heart and tear your soul every single time you hold them out to her._

_Yet you still go to her. _

_You still love._

_No matter how hard she hurts you, breaks you, you still love her._

_So I ask you why?_

_Why do you still love her? Why do you still go back to them? Why do you love them no matter how many times they break your heart? _

_Is it because of their beauty? And yes I know their beautiful._

_Is it because they give you the time of day? _

_Is it because they are from two completely different, yet so equally brilliant worlds?_

_Do you just walk through your day, waiting on them hand and foot, hoping they'll realise out of the blue that they are un-diengly love with you?_

_That they'd finally wake up and realise how beautiful, kind, generous, smart, unbelievably loyal, brave, strong, and just outstandingly incredible you are?_

_Because if so, I already have._

_That's right Farkle._

_I, Missy Bradford, am in love with you._

_I have been in Love with you since the sixth grade._

_I remember seeing you sitting on the swings all alone, and weeping so silently._

_It was the first time you'd ever told those two that you were in love with them, and they'd said 'Eww', and went on to push you into a mud puddle._

_I remember feeling confused as to why they'd reject someone as incredible as you._

_Yes. Even then I knew how incredible you were. That had already been established since pre-k. _

_Then I remember feeling jealous. _

_Jealous at the fact that you, someone so brilliant had fallen in love with, and decided to give your heart to, __**them**__, and not me. Missy Bradford._

_Of course, I was blind then. Blind to my actions, and to my life. Despite the fact that I know today, I still cannot control my actions so well, but the 'why' is for another time._

_I remember wanting to go to you. _

_To hold you. _

_To comfort you, 'till the sparkle returned to those beautiful blue eyes, blue eyes that held such wonder, love, and a vastly incredible intelligence for a boy your age at the time, and bring back that breath taking smile. _

_But I could not. _

_It seems that even then our roles in the world of education, and possibly the world itself, had already been decided. _

_You see, I was already popular then, even feared in a way, from my gaze, my power, and my father's power. _

_And you had already been designated bellow my kind by my friends. A nerd, a dork, a freak, an outcast, the list goes on, as much as I hated having to call you such vile, cruel titles._

_I knew if I went to you, or associated myself with you, I would be ridiculed. Reviled. Outcaste and disowned by my kind. Hated._

_Unlike you I've never had the bravery to go for what I truly want, just as how you pursue Riley and Maya daily, I had wanted to go to you._

_But I didn't._

_I let my fear of being shunned outweigh my love, my want, my __**need**__ for you, and I am so, so, truly sorry._

_I let you sit there, weeping silently, nursing your own beautiful, yet broken heart and I regret not abandoning my kind, and changing my fate, our fate, and running to you, tending to you, and nursing your heart with my love._

_But just as I said, I was afraid then, and I was blind to how much I truly loved you._

_Though I guess I truly found out how much the next day._

_I had walked into the lunchroom, and felt my heart skip a beat when I looked up and found your sparkling blue eyes, that smiled with such radiance, to be on what I thought was me._

_You smiled, I smiled back, and felt myself blush._

_You waved, I waved, and felt my body go alight with excitement._

_But it all slowly died away, and my heart slowly broke as I watched your eyes begin to travel along and over my shoulder. _

_I looked to my right, and I watched as __**they**__ passed. Riley and Maya, rolling their eyes as you beckoned them over, and I realised you didn't smile and wave at me, but at them._

_You weren't happy to see me, you were happy to see them. The girls who shattered your heart, and pushed you into mud._

_I remember watching as they sat next to you, trying to tune out your constant babbling._

_I remember my eyes burning with tears, my heart clenched in a vice like grip, throwing my lunch in the trash, and running to the toilets, ignoring the calls of my 'friends' to come back._

_I remember locking the door after scaring out two other girls, and then locking myself in the stall, sitting on the toilet, and letting the tears fall, and sobs come out._

_I remember thinking that I'd never do what they did._

_I'd never roll my eyes at you and groan, but blush and smile hello._

_I'd never tune you out, but listen to you babble on for hours, and never want it to end._

_I'd still do that today. _

_I'd do anything for you. Anything if you just asked._

_And ever since then it has been an unrequited love from afar. _

_So I ask you again,_

_'Why?'_

_Why don't you see that they'll never love you the way you love them?_

_Why don't you see that their not right for you? _

_Why don't you see they'll never do for you what I would?_

_Why don't you see that I love you?_

_Is it because of how I treat your friends?_

_Because if you want me to stop, if you want me to leave them alone, all you have to do is ask. _

_Just ask me to leave them alone, and I will. _

_If you want me to leave you alone, I will. All you've got to do is ask, and I'll do it, no matter how much it'd hurt._

_Like I said, I'd do anything for you. __**Anything.**__ Just ask._

_You know, I've never actually bullied you. I may have agreed that you're a freak, but that's a good thing._

_It means you're different, and different is always good, because it mean you're going to go far, and considering how you are, I'm pretty sure you really are going to rule the world someday, but not in a bad way, like with an iron fist, but with the kind tender care and love you both exude, and embody. You're gonna guide us all into a new world, and for that I love you even more._

_You're gonna make a world where girls like me don't exist, and hearts will never break, and true love will always reign supreme, no matter how cliché it may sound._

_I know I always bully those two, but that's just how it's always been. I mostly due it because of how they treat you._

_Do you remember a few months ago? When Lucas and I were 'Flirting'? We weren't._

_He didn't know how to talk to Riley more, so I helped him out. We pretended to flirt like I planned, and Riley got jealous. But then, something happened. Something I hadn't planned. _

_You flirted with me._

_You called me 'Lady' just as you did EVERY women you flirted with, but it felt wonderful none the less._

_The fact that you were even talking to me felt even more incredible than you could possibly imagine._

_And when you slammed your foot down on the table, and slid up the leg of your jeans, with such endaring gusto might I add, I felt might skip a beat once again as I looked upon your bare calve. There may not have been much there, but, combined with your confidence, and every other thing about you, it was probably one of the most breathtaking thing I'd ever seen._

_But I knew none of what you were doing was real. You were only doing it for Riley, not because you actually wanted me._

_And did you really think I didn't hear you call me a monster?_

_Because I did. _

_But I couldn't deny the giddy tingle in my tummy as you walked away amazed at the fact that you were my next, but hopefully now you'll know that I truly want you as just my first, in everything._

_This letter shall end soon, so I feel I should let you know these last few truths._

_Every time I watch you flirt with those two, or any other, every time I see you get your heart broken, and every time I hear tell them you love them, every single night when I'm home, I sit by the fire place in my bed room, I lift my top above my chest, and slide a blade along my stomach._

_That's right. _

_Eventually the pain came to a point where I needed it to physically come out._

_I know it sounds over dramatic, and cliché, but it's true._

_I love you to a point that it just hurts._

_And did you ever notice that I only ever attempt to hurt your friends, and never you? Even after the whole detention, and when my two Marissa's and I went against Lucas, Riley and Maya, that I never went against you? That I never let the Marissa's even go near you, or think of hurting you? Because I could never hurt you. Never._

_That is why you can never read this. _

_Never know this._

_That once I finish this letter, and seal it in its envelope, I shall burn it._

_'Why?' you might ask. _

_I told you before what my kind thinks of you and yours._

_And though those of my kind are no entirely smart, they are dangerous, resourceful, powerful, sly, evil, and absolute without morale. _

_If they were to find out that I, Missy Bradford, loved you, Farkle Minkus, they'd force me to watch, perhaps even force me to help them, tear you down piece by piece. _

_Why?_

_They'd believe you'd tricked me, and they'd believe since I allowed myself to fall 'Victim' to you, I deserved to be punished. And how else to punish me than force me to watch and help tear down, and destroy the one I love more than anyone else, even myself._

_So now, I bid you farewell, and hope, pray, that someday you'll know the truth. That you'll know how I feel, and know that I've sacrificed myself to a world where I'll never feel love, and be as expendable as they come._

_Perhaps someday you'll know, and though we may not have forever like Riley and Lucas, perhaps when you know, we can meet, and have a moment, just one moment, of just you and I alone, with nothing but our love._

_And so, until then, goodbye my love._

_May that moment come, and let us live within it forever._

_Love Always, _

_Missy Bradford._

**Please review.**

**A.N.: I now no one here's a fan of Missy, but I really love the idea of her and Farkle together, and if there are any signs of her liking him on the show, maybe even caring for him, and if they never happen anyway, I hope this helps, and I hope this is how it would be. **


End file.
